Vs. Lanturn
Vs. Lanturn is the eighteenth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 7/15/2016. Story Steven’s yacht pulls into a port, where Steven, Ian, Wingull, Misty, Max and Brendan go into a scuba diving shop. Steven: Hello, I’d like to rent scuba diving equipment. Vendor: Of course, Mr. Stone. But, has something happened to your previous suit? Steven: No. I just need some new ones for my friends here. Brendan: Ah! I feel so much better since getting that motion sickness medicine. You really know your stuff, Steven! Max: He’s the former Pokémon League champion! What’d you expect of him? Brendan: Being conceited, self obsessed. Cares only for battling and ignores everything else. Know the kind of person I’m talking about? Ian: No. Brendan and Max look in a panic, as Ian is examining some of the gear. They give a sigh of relief as he doesn’t push it, as they go back to shopping. End Scene The yacht sails out to Route 128, as the group gets on their scuba gear. They are all in their wetsuits, Steven helping them all get their gear on. Brendan: Remind me what we’re doing again? Steven: We’re going scuba diving, with the hope that we’ll find traces of Team Magma’s activities. Brendan: And, how did we decide on this again? Max: While you were getting over your seasickness on the beach, we figured out that Team Magma is searching for the Seafloor Cavern, where an ancient artifact may be in order to control the Legendary Pokémon. They stole a submarine to dive down, and the weather and ocean charts from the Weather Institute. Misty: Even if we do find evidence of their movements, we can’t do anything against them. We won’t be able to dive down that deep after them. The pressure would kill us. Steven: I recognize that. It is most likely that we won’t be able to do anything to prevent them from succeeding in their mission. We can, however, ascertain their progress, and then act accordingly afterwards. Ian: How do we figure that out? Steven: They most likely won’t have skilled submarine captains to pilot it, so there should be evidence of scrapes or collisions. Scraped off paint, unnatural craters, anything that isn’t usual for the ocean floor. Brendan: And you know what is normal for the ocean floor? Steven: I dive in this area regularly, searching for rare shards and stones. I’m familiar with the area. I’m also familiar with the location of the Seafloor Cavern, from Juan and Wallace. If there’s any alteration, I’ll be able to notice. Max: As expected from the former champion. He has everything thought out! Steven: Now, I know that Misty has a party entirely composed of Water Pokémon. What about you, Ian and Brendan? I know that Wingull can’t dive as far down as we’re going, so it’ll need to stay up here. Ian: I’ve got one other. Come out, Marshtomp! Ian opens a Pokéball, choosing Marshtomp. Marshtomp: Marsh! Brendan: I’ve got two Water types. Lombre, Gorebyss! Brendan throws the Pokéball and Net Ball, choosing Lombre and Gorebyss. Lombre lands in the yacht, while Gorebyss lands in the water. Lombre: Lombre! Gorebyss: Gore. Steven: Interesting. Misty: My turn! Chinchou, Marill, Huntail, Luvdisc, come on out! She throws her Pokéballs and Dive Ball, choosing her four Pokémon into the water. Chinchou: Chinchou! Marill: Marill! Huntail: Hunt! Luvdisc: Luv. (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Luvdisc, the Rendezvous Pokémon. Luvdisc's heart-shaped body is a symbol of love and romance. It is said that any couple meeting this Pokémon is promised a loving relationship that never ends. Max: Cool! When’d you catch a Luvdisc? Misty: While Brendan was getting over his seasickness. Brendan: Are you guys ever going to stop that joke?! Another one of Misty’s Pokéballs opens up, choosing Psyduck. Psyduck lands in the water, as it flails in a panic, unable to swim. Psyduck: PSY-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI! Misty: YOU STUPID PSYDUCK! Steven: Metagross, (He draws a Pokéball.) Psychic. Steven opens his Pokéball, choosing a shiny colored Metagross, it releasing sparkles as it does. It is a silver color, with the x on its face being yellow. Its eyes glow blue, as Psyduck floats out of the water, back onto the deck. Psyduck relaxes, and passes out on deck. Misty: (Groans) What am I going to do with you? Max: (Geeking out) Oh my god! It’s your signature shiny Metagross! Max goes over to Metagross, rubbing it. Metagross’ eyes move to observe Max, but does nothing in response. Ian scans it. Pokédex: Metagross, the Iron Leg Pokémon, and the final evolved form of Beldum. Metagross has four brains in total. Combined, the four brains can breeze through difficult calculations faster than a supercomputer. This Pokémon can float in the air by tucking in its four legs. Ian: It’s a different color than the one in the Pokédex. And a different color than your Beldum, too. Steven: I was lucky enough to find this alternate colored Metagross as a Beldum back home, at Mossdeep City, as a child. Brendan: That doesn’t look like a Water Pokémon. Steven: No, I’m simply going to have Metagross guard over the yacht. Make sure no one tries to steal it, or if we end up too far away, bring it to us. Brendan: How can it do that? Metagross’ eyes glow with Psychic, as the engine of the yacht springs to life, them speeding forward, causing everyone to struggle to stay standing, Brendan tumbling back. The yacht then comes to a stop, as the Water Pokémon swim after the boat. Max: Didn’t you listen to the Pokédex? It has the mind of a supercomputer. Steven: Quick thing before we dive down. Steven goes over to his backpack, searching through it. He then pulls out a blue stone, tossing it to Brendan. Brendan fumbles with it, then catches it, observing the bubbles inside the stone. Brendan: What is it? Max: It’s a Water Stone. It causes evolution in several Water Pokémon, including Lombre! Brendan: Really?! You’re going to let me have it? Steven: My way of saying thanks for assisting in this, and to wish you good luck in your contests. Brendan: Sweet! Lombre! Brendan goes over, giving the Water Stone to Lombre. Lombre glows and evolves into Ludicolo. The stripes on his body are wide and thick. Ludicolo: (Happily) LUDI! (Dancing around) Ludicolo, Ludicolo, Ludicolo, Ludicolo! The dancing shakes the yacht back and forth, the group struggling to stay standing. Brendan: Ludicolo! In the water! Ludicolo: Ludi! Ludicolo jumps into the water, the group sighing with relief. Ludicolo surfaces, continuing to sing. Ian: Conway would be jealous. He’d been searching for a Water Stone for a long time. Max: Steven, you haven’t shown which Pokémon you’re going to use. Steven: Yes, I haven’t. Come out. Steven draws another Pokéball, throwing it and choosing Armaldo. Armaldo: Armaldo! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Armaldo, the Plate Pokémon, and the evolved form of Anorith. Armaldo usually lives on land. However, when it hunts for prey, it dives beneath the ocean. It swims around using its two large wings. Max: So that’s your fossil Pokémon! Mr. Stone said that you had one of those, with Ms. Roxanne having the other one! Steven: Yes, he does like to brag about me. Now, let’s get our respirators in. Ian: Wingull, you’re going to watch the ship with Metagross and Psyduck. I’ll be back shortly. Wingull: Wingull! Misty: Psyduck won’t do much guarding. Just saying. The group have all their gear on, as they dive underwater. As they swim, Steven keeps a grip on Armaldo, Ian on Marshtomp, Misty on Chinchou, Max on Marill, and Brendan on Ludicolo. Misty is up front with Steven, Chinchou’s Illuminate lighting the darkened sea. Gorebyss, Huntail and Luvdisc follow behind. They begin to talk, with gurgled speech. Ian: Wow. The ocean floor is really, incredible. Misty: Now you know why I love the ocean! It’s dark and mysterious, yet relaxing and tolerant! Max: I wonder if we’ll see any wild Pokémon! They continue to swim down, several Pokémon swimming nearby or in the distance. A lone Corsola swims around Clamperls, eager to play, while a school of Goldeen swim by. Several Magikarp flurry around, as a Cloyster opens up to watch them go by. Steven: This area isn’t disturbed. Let’s make our way down towards the seaweed. They dive down a little lower, a few Chinchou swimming out from the seaweed. They interact with Misty’s Chinchou, then swim off. A Tentacruel lies on the seafloor, and above them swim a school of Mantine with Remoraid’s at their wings. The group swims upward, relieving a bit of the pressure. They swim by a cliffside. Ian: Wait! There’s a grey streak here! The group stops, as Steven inspects it. Steven: So, they were here. Are they still nearby? A roar occurs, as several Gyarados approach, obviously irritated. Steven looks in the direction of where they were coming from, seeing something moving. Steven: There! Armaldo swims fast, as several rocks materialize around Armaldo, circling around Armaldo and Steven. The Rock Blast deflects the Gyarados blocking its path, heading towards that source. Two Gyarados go after Steven, while the other three go after the others. Max: Three Gyarados?! Ian: One each. Brendan: But, we’re using half our Pokémon to swim! Ian: Then don’t let them get you. Marshtomp, Water Gun! Marshtomp fires a Water Gun, pushing the water currents at the Gyarados. One Gyarados is hit by a surge of water, barely distinguishable from the ocean currents. The Gyarados fire Hydro Pumps, much more noticeable compared to the Water Gun. Brendan: Gorebyss, use Whirlpool! Gorebyss’ eyes glow, as a large Whirlpool forms in the ocean, controlling the currents. The Gyarados are caught in the Whirlpool, flailing to get free. Brendan: Ha! I saved you for a change! Ian: We need to get to the surface. Misty: We can’t rise too fast, or we’ll get the bends. Brendan: Those things will do more than bend us! Max: Bends is a term for shifting pressures too fast! Our bodies need time to switch from this deep sea pressure to surface pressure! Misty: Ian and Max, you guys start heading up. You two are the most vulnerable here. Ian: Agreed. Take care, and move slowly. Ian and Max start swimming towards the surface, as the Gyarados release a series of Twister attacks, several vortexes forming all over the ocean floor. The group and their Pokémon go spinning around in all directions, the four flung off in different direction. One Gyarados swims at an increased speed, its body surrounded with purple spiraling energy. Max: That’s a Giga Impact! Brendan: Ludicolo, Zen Headbutt! Ludicolo swims forward, lily pad head glowing blue. It collides with Giga Impact, an explosion occurring. Ludicolo is defeated, while Gyarados is shaking its head, flinching. Brendan returns Ludicolo. The other two Gyarados come at them. Misty: Huntail, Aqua Tail! Luvdisc, Sweet Kiss! Luvdisc blows a energy heart, hitting a Gyarados. It sways around in confusion, while the other Gyarados continues after the group. Huntail forms a large Aqua Tail from the ocean water, slamming it into the Gyarados. Gyarados fires a dark red Hyper Beam, blowing through Huntail and Luvdisc, defeating them. It also separates Ian from the others, as the third Gyarados comes back, going on the offensive. Misty: Chinchou, Signal Beam! Chinchou fires Signal Beam, hitting the Gyarados, getting its attention. It goes after them. Brendan: I don’t think you thought that through! Steven and Armaldo continue towards a crevasse, the two Gyarados that chased them defeated. They spot the Submarine Explorer 1, which is heading into an entryway. Steven: So, they’re here. Now. It took them this long to find it. They must’ve aggravated the Gyarados. Steven looks back, seeing the losing battle with the others. Steven: I guess it was too much to expect them to be as fine underwater. And the danger is real here. Armaldo, hurry. Armaldo: Ar. Armaldo swims back towards the group. Max: Marill, use Bubble! Marill releases Bubble, as the Gyarados collide into them, slowing down. Misty lets go of Chinchou, as it swims forward at the Gyarados. Misty: Chinchou, Spark! Brendan: Gorebyss, protect us with Confusion! Chinchou Sparks with electricity, as Gorebyss uses Confusion, forming a defensive wall to protect them from the electric shock. One Gyarados is blown back, while another one swims off. They see Marshtomp dragging Ian, who seems to be unconscious. Misty: We forgot about Ian! Brendan: Oh, so not good! We’re not in any situation to help him! Chinchou: (Determined) Chinchou! Chinchou swims off after the Gyarados after Ian and Marshtomp, Gyarados speeding off. Chinchou struggles, then glows blue, evolving. Max: No way! Misty: Yes! Go save him, Lanturn! Chinchou evolves into Lanturn, as it speeds up, able to catch up to Gyarados. Its body is encased in yellow electricity, as it rams Gyarados, electrocuting and defeating it. Lanturn then sparks from recoil. Max: That was a Wild Charge! Lanturn: Lan! Lanturn forms a Water Pulse, creating a protective bubble around itself, Ian and Marshtomp. Lanturn swims towards the surface, as two Gyarados go after Brendan, Misty and Max. Steven: Rock Blast! Armaldo fires rocks from Rock Blast, tearing through the Gyarados. Steven regroups with them, as they swim to join back up with Ian. Steven: Is he alright? Misty: I don’t know! He seems to be out. A violent current sweeps through, dragging the group along with it. A large series of whirlpools have formed, as they send everyone churning through. Main Events * The group scuba dives to search for Team Magma activity. * Brendan's Lombre evolves into Ludicolo. It is also revealed to be Male due to gender differences. * Steven reveals his Armaldo. * Misty's Chinchou evolves into Lanturn, and learns Wild Charge. * The group is separated by the whirlpools forming. Characters * Ian * Misty * Max * Brendan * Steven Stone * Vendor Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Marshtomp (Ian's) * Chinchou (Misty's, evolves) * Lanturn (Misty's, evolves) * Marill (Misty's) * Huntail (Misty's) * Luvdisc (Misty's) * Psyduck (Misty's) * Lombre (Brendan's, evolves) * Ludicolo (Brendan's, newly evolved) * Gorebyss (Brendan's) * Metagross (Steven's) (shiny) * Armaldo (Steven's) * Corsola * Clamperl * Goldeen * Magikarp * Cloyster * Chinchou * Tentacruel * Mantine * Remoraid * Gyarados (x5) Trivia * The group diving underwater is based off both being able to Dive into this region in the games, and the anime episode Mantine Overboard! * Surskit is the only Water Pokémon belonging to the group that doesn't appear. * The bends is a real life condition that afflicts divers. * The Submarine Explorer 1 is seen briefly, revealing that Team Magma was there. * Steven having a Shiny Metagross was inspired from Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. * The ending of this episode ties into the beginning of the next episode. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Magma arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan